


The World's Round

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Nico's Round World [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Fetish, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Shounen-ai, Slash, Top!Nico, World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is playing for the American team. Nico is playing for the Italian team. During the soccer world cup, they face each other and also meet each other for the very first time. Nico had been crushing on the other player for a long time now and he was more than eager to get to know Percy better. He gets closer than anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World's Round

Title: The World's Round – Like a Soccer-Ball

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; soccer world cup AU

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, leg/foot-fetish, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Side Pairings: Charles/Silena, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Jason/Reyna, Ethan/Alabaster, Luke/Octavian

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Alabaster C. Torrington, Ethan Nakamura, Grover Underwood, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons

Summary: Nico and Percy are soccer players. Stars, even. And when the world cup rolls around, the US and Italy are facing each other. Percy and Nico are facing each other. The game decides so much more for those two than just the world cup though.

 

**The World's Round**

_ Like a Soccer-Ball _

 

The television was blaring, just a background-noise really, echoing in the otherwise silent apartment. The coffeemaker was running too, one of the three inhabitants of the apartment standing impatiently in front of it, glaring at it as though that would give him his coffee any faster.

“Nico, your death glare will one day kill our coffee machine”, commented his flatmate.

Nico, a tall-grown Italian with olive-skin and messy, dark curls, turned to direct his glare at said flatmate. The cheeky grinning brunette with the freckles got two more cups out of the cupboard.

“Where's Ethan?”, asked Nico annoyed, ignoring the other.

Alabaster and Ethan had been his best friends for years now, they had been living together even far before Nico's career really kicked in. Walking to the living room, he passed the trophies he had already won. He was a soccer player, one of the best if he may say that. He loved the game, had played it back at home as a little boy when a ball was really all the toys their family could effort. Never would he have thought that this simple ball would earn him millions.

“Still asleep. You know how much it knocks him out when we have sex”, chimed Alabaster.

“I hate that I know you had sex”, countered Nico and rolled his eyes.

“Guys, shut up”, declared Ethan as he stumbled into the kitchen, remote-control in his hands.

Alabaster and Nico turned toward their flat-screen where one Luke Castellan was currently being interviewed. National trainer of the US soccer team for this year's World Cup. While the blonde trainer was talking, his star player Percy Jackson was goofing off in the background, together with their best goalie Grover Underwood. And that was where Nico's focus really was. On Percy Jackson. Being an international soccer player himself, Nico didn't really collect stickers and stuff, but he did have a couple of pictures of Percy Jackson in his room. For jerk-off purposes. The way that guy moved when he had the ball was more than mesmerizing.

“I'll get him”, promised Nico beneath his breath, sipping his coffee.

“Dude, if you fuck the enemy, I will so fuck you with a baseball bat”, warned Ethan annoyed.

Nico just grinned like a shark in reply. Tomorrow they'd be packing and leaving for the World Cup and there the Italian national eleven would meet the Americans. Nico would meet Percy in person. And since Nico's charms had never failed him before, he _knew_ he would seduce the other player.

 

/break\

 

“Good luck, my boys!”, exclaimed a very nervous and giddy woman with golden eyes.

Nico's younger sister, Hazel Levesque. She first kissed her brother on the cheeks and then two of his teammates. Leo Valdez and Frank Zhang. Better known as her boyfriends. The two guys had dumb grins on their faces when their girlfriend wished them luck. She was completely dressed in the colors of their nation and even her make-up fit the theme. Next to her stood another player's girlfriend, but she was way calmer. Then again, Reyna had never been overly emotional.

“If you let even _one_ ball pass into that goal, you will not get sex for a month, Jason”, warned Reyna and cocked one eyebrow. “Each ball equals one additional month. So better do your job good.”

Nico grinned amused as the two females left. Reyna had always been in control. Before her, Jason used to be quite the player – and not just a soccer player in this case. But she knew how to tame the blonde. Hazel too had her boys under control normally, but she always got nervous before a game, because she knew that Leo would always beat himself up over every missed chance and she hated to see him like that. Nico leaned over and ruffled Leo's curls.

“Let's get going, boys”, ordered the team captain and straightened. “Let's kick some American ass.”

Nico's team cheered at his words, though then two of the Americans rounded the corner. Percy Jackson. And oh yes, those legs alone were the reason why they only wore shorts during a game. Percy was laughing at something Grover had said, the brunette with the goatee having one arm wrapped around the shoulders of the hot player with the green eyes. Those stunning eyes were locked with Nico's right that moment. The Italian found himself frozen at that.

“Nico di Angelo”, grinned Percy and stepped up, the first one to break the eye-contact, thrusting his hand out for Nico to take. “It's a pleasure to meet you. I enjoy watching you play. It'll be fun to play against you today. Though it'll be too bad to see you leaving the tournament so early.”

“You're funny”, smiled Nico amused and took Percy's hand.

Not to shake it though, because he lifted it up to kiss it softly, his eyes fixed on Percy's face. He waited for the reaction. Everybody knew that Percy Jackson was gay, it had been all over the news half a year ago. Which didn't mean that Percy couldn't punch him for this. But the American just blushed brightly. That looked promising. Nico smirked confidently and straightened.

“Well, I think Luke wanted another word with me. See you later, Perce”, snorted Grover.

The brunette left and Nico threw a very serious glare at his own team. Some of them returned the glare just as fiercely. Not everybody supported Nico's interest in a player they were supposed to face off against. But Nico didn't really care. He had wanted Percy Jackson far before he had been in the national team. Percy shifted slightly when the other team left.

“Ciao, bello”, whispered Nico in a rough voice, one arm around Percy's sex. “I want to fuck you.”

“That was the least subtle flirting I have ever seen”, grunted Percy and stared at him.

“What can I say? When I have the ball and see the goal, I score”, shrugged Nico nonchalantly.

“I'm not a goal”, pointed Percy out, cocking one eyebrow very unimpressed.

“I want you”, declared Nico with a shrug. “After the game, one of our teams will be out anyway so then it won't be a conflict of interests. We could also turn it into a bet. If you win, I'll come to your hotel and do _whatever_ you'd want. If we win, you come to my hotel... and you'll be mine.”

“You're very full of yourself, di Angelo”, snorted Percy and pushed Nico away.

Nico stared surprised, blinking a couple of times as he watched Percy saunter away. The American had an utterly delicious sway to his hips as he left. Had Nico's charm really just failed him?

 

/break\

 

It was good Percy was professional, because otherwise he would have blushed _a lot_ during the ninety minutes of their game. Every time he fought with Nico di Angelo for the ball. But both did their best, despite the very obvious sexual tension (about which Percy got relentlessly teased by his teammates). Percy scored the only American goal in the game. Nico scored one of the two goals for the Italian team – the winning one, at that. It had been a hard and fair fight and if being honest, Percy had to admit that the Italians had been the better team right from the start.

Taking a shower, he tried to relax and not to think of the taunting smirk on those lips when the two captains had shaken hands at the end of the games. Nico di Angelo was infatuating!

“Percy? You coming, man?”, called Grover out.

Percy nodded and hastily got dressed to join his team on the way out. He really just wanted to curl together in his hotel bed and mope. That infatuating Italian had beaten him. After he had made such a fool out of Percy earlier. Surely di Angelo had just been messing with him. For all the acceptance and anti-discrimination rules there were, many still had a problem with a gay athlete. He got  _a lot_ of mocking, had even gotten a beating or two which is manager Rachel helped him covering up. He didn't need to be portrait as a victim. He didn't take shit from no one. Not even from the hot Italian team-captain. Grover and Charles were already waiting outside, Charles Beckendorf having both arms full of his fiance Silena. The gorgeous woman was showering his face with kisses.

“Oh, you did great, Charlie”, cooed Silena. “I'm so sorry you didn't win. How can I make it better?”

“We won't come with you. I think we'll go back to our hotel”, grunted Beckendorf with a slight grin.

“Coming with us?”, asked Percy a little confused.

“Octavian convinced Luke to pay for a big dinner for us. You know, comfort food”, replied Grover.

Percy looked past his best friend at their trainer. Luke looked very pissed and grumpy, but the tall blonde next to him made it a little better. They were the reason why Percy felt rather safe and as though he belonged to that team, what with their trainer being gay. The pouting soccer trainer was leaning against his boyfriend, Octavian having his arms wrapped around Luke.

“You coming, Jackson?”, called Octavian out. “Luke will be paying.”

“Yes, I will. Because you lot didn't just prove that you're enough of a waste of money anyway”, muttered Luke with a glare. “I want ice cream. Lots of ice cream.”

“I think I'll pass”, declined Percy with a shake of his head.

“Do whatever you want. You did on the field too!”, huffed Luke with a pout.

“Stop it now, Lucas”, warned Octavian and rolled his eyes. “Even _I_ know that they were playing a strong game today and that the Italians were just the better team. Stop pouting.”

“Fuck off”, huffed Luke upset. “I pout as fucking much as I want.”

Percy cocked one eyebrow as he watched his team leave. He suddenly felt as though there was someplace for him to be. Certainly not to fulfill a stupid bet, but to hit a stupid Italian square in the face for playing with him. And Percy's mood darkened the closer he got to the hotel where he knew the Italians were staying. The receptionist was easily charmed by his smile. She knew he was a player, she bought the friendly congratulations that Percy claimed he had come to give. Moments later and he stood in front of Nico di Angelo's hotel room, knocking like a maniac. But once the door opened, he completely forgot why he was there for a second. Nico was only wearing a towel around his waist, water running down his utterly delicious, olive-skinned body. Percy gulped.

“You're here to pay your debt?”, asked Nico teasingly, grinning amused.

“I'm here to punch you in the face for being a dick”, corrected Percy and shook his head.

“Scusi?”, asked Nico and blinked a couple of times, staring at Percy.

“Flirting with me to distract me. Look, I get enough shit now that I'm out and proud and all that shit. I don't need shit during the World Cup from some arrogant prick”, warned Percy annoyed.

“I didn't mean to give you shit, Perseus”, assured Nico, lifting his hands up in surrender. “I wanted to meet you for a while now. I was anticipating our duel today. And I meant what I said.”

While he was having his hands up in surrender, his towel thought it fit to kiss the ground. Percy couldn't help himself as his eyes were drawn down, like Nico's cock was a magnet. Sea-green eyes widened while Percy licked his lips. Nico smirked amused by this reaction and placed his hands on his hips, posing a little while Percy's hungry eyes roamed his body.

“You accuse me of playing with you, yet here you are, staring at me like I'm a piece of meat. Come inside, before we attract any attention”, offered Nico and stepped aside.

“So you were seriously hitting on me?”, asked Percy a little unsure. “Your pick-up-skills suck.”

“I got you into my bedroom and one of us is naked. A win in my books”, shrugged Nico.

Percy snorted and peeled his shirt off, pushing his pants down as he stepped up to Nico so by the time they were nose to nose, both of them were naked, Percy's arms around Nico's shoulders. “I've had a poster of you over my bed for years. It was has some completely unexplainable strains on it. Let's see if you're as good in bed as you're on the field.”

Nico was a bit surprised, but the sea-green eyes were clouded with lust. So Percy had shrugged him off earlier because he wanted Nico too, but had thought it to be a game for Nico? Well, Nico knew exactly what he had to do now to convince Percy of the opposite. His arms found their way around Percy's waist, hands squeezing the tempting butt tightly as he lifted the other player up to carry him over to the bed. He was feeling giddy, he had wanted the temptation that was Percy Jackson for so long now, it had only been a dream in the back of his mind. That Percy was laying beneath him now was amazing. The Italian grinned and scooted down to sit between Percy's feet. He took the other player's right foot slowly, tenderly – as though it was something that would break easily – and placed soft kisses on it, biting the ankle teasingly. Percy giggled every now and then, propped up on his elbows as he watched the other. Cocking one eyebrow, Percy observed how Nico kissed up his leg tenderly. All confusion was resolved when those lips and that tongue started to tease his thighs.

“I love your legs, the way they move and carry you on the field, as though you fly”, whispered Nico in a dark voice, reaching Percy's cock. “Mh, that doesn't look bad either. Lube? On the nightstand.”

Percy nodded, his words lost on him as Nico started to play with his balls. He had known that the Italian could handle a soccer ball, but it seemed he was quite talented with all kinds of balls. Getting more comfortable, Percy handed Nico the lube and one of the condoms that were resting next to it.

“You came prepared”, stated Percy softly, his cock twitching in anticipation as he watched Nico.

“I came here with two goals in mind”, replied Nico, lubing his cock and fingers up. “One was to win the World Cup and the other was to conquer you and have you in my bed, bello.”

“You're so full of yourself”, snorted Percy and shook his head.

“Confidence is the key to success”, shrugged Nico nonchalantly and pushed a lubed finger in.

Percy gasped for a moment, bucking his hips up. “D—Do you write those things down somewhere? Or do they just come to you as you open your mouth? What do I have to do to shut you up?”

Nico answered by taking Percy's aching hardness into his mouth. A blissful moan escaped Percy's lips at the feeling of Nico's lips around him, the tight, wet heat of Nico's mouth embracing him like that. And on top of it all, there was a second finger joining the first, prepping him, loosening him up and brushing his prostate every now and then. It had been far too long since he had last had sex, which was probably one of the main reasons why he had agreed to this completely ridiculous idea of having sex with a stranger. Sure, his stranger was a worldwide popular soccer player, but still a stranger. Right, the other part of why he had agreed. His stranger was Nico di Angelo. Valid reasons to agree to one-night-stands. A third finger entered him and he was short of bursting. With a strangled whimper, he actually did. He came hard down Nico's throat after the Italian teased his slit with that cunning tongue of his. Percy was laying boneless on the bed after his orgasm, panting hard. He only gathered enough energy to sit up and glare when Nico pulled his fingers out.

“You look adorable when you're angry”, grinned Nico. “I have to take them out, if I want to put something else inside. Or don't you want that too, bello? Me, deep inside of you?”

Percy spreading his legs wide was an answer hard to be misinterpreted. The grin on Nico's lips grew even more confident – and Percy wouldn't have thought that to be possible. Then again, it was a very sexy grin, which was probably the only reason why Percy didn't give him shit for it. Percy gasped as the thickness slowly slipped into him. Nico was nicely endowed and he felt  _so good_ inside of Percy that the American just leaned back and enjoyed the moment. He wanted to close his eyes in bliss, but then he wouldn't be able to stared at the sweating, hot Italian above him. And that was something he really didn't want to miss. Nico thrust as good as he kicked and his aim was just as impeccable. Percy soon found himself moaning and screaming Nico's name loudly as the Italian tortured his prostate with that dick of his. Percy actually came again, under the determined touch of Nico, but the second orgasm was really more than he could handle after their match and he collapsed half blacked out on the bed, gasping for air. Nico only gave it a couple more thrusts before he followed his lover and came. The moment he hit his orgasm, Nico crashed their lips together in a heated fight of tongues. Not that the completely knocked-out Percy was really able to put up a fight as the foreign tongue invaded his mouth, tracing his teeth and caressing his own tongue. Percy whined at the loss of Nico when the Italian pulled out and tied the condom to throw it on the floor. He collapsed next to Percy and pulled the American up against his chest.

“I think this time around, you won with two to one”, grinned Nico amused.

“I liked you better when you fucked me. You talked less”, huffed Percy and kissed the Italian.

“Ah, but bello, I think you like the sound of my voice”, purred Nico, tracing Percy's abs.

His hands wandered down to Percy's thighs, stroking them, massaging the muscles that had suffered so much during their match. Percy moaned softly at the relaxing feeling. The massaging was so soothing that Percy just fell asleep, with his head on Nico's firm chest. He couldn't believe that he had just slept with Nico, the captain of the team he had just lost to. But the Italian was too great a temptation to be denied. A small smile was playing on his lips as he drifted off to sleep.

 

/break\

 

When Nico woke up in the morning, he was sure it had only been a dream, like so many other wet dreams he has had about fucking Percy Jackson. That impression got intensified by the obvious lack of Percy. Frowning confused, Nico checked the bathroom. No Percy. Heaving a sigh, he climbed into the shower and got cleaned up. When he re-entered the bedroom, he noticed the tied-up condom on the ground. So it wasn't a dream. But then where was his trophy?

The sudden buzzing of his phone surprised him and startled him out of his thoughts. Grunting annoyed at the interruption, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand to check who was calling.

_#1 Bel Americano_

Okay, that was new. But the picture that went with the caller ID was all the additional info he needed. It was a picture of Percy, with ruffled hair and flushed cheeks, naked aside from the black jersey he was wearing. The #13 Di Angelo. The way he was sitting, his long legs were nicely shown off while his privates were covered by the jersey. The most tempting picture Nico had ever seen.

“Buongiorno, mio bel americano”, greeted Nico amused.

“Morning, sexy Italian”, replied Percy, the grin evident in his voice. “Listen, I had to leave for take-off, but I didn't want to take you since you'll need your sleep and energy for the following games. I... uhm, well, I enjoyed last night _a lot_. And I took the liberty of adding my number to your phone. Thought maybe you'd want to call. I just wanted to wish you luck for the rest of the World Cup.”

“Grazie”, nodded Nico, getting dressed. “I enjoyed last night too. Where did you put my jersey?”

“Oh? That? I kept it as a... trophy, or a hostage, depending on if you want to see me again.”

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
